


Ill-Advised

by JordannaMorgan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordannaMorgan/pseuds/JordannaMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder why genius Ed hasn’t learned to fix his own automail?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ill-Advised

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Ill-Advised  
> Author: Jordanna Morgan  
> Archive Rights: Please request the author’s consent.  
> Rating/Warnings: G.  
> Characters: Ed and Winry (or more accurately, Winry’s wrench).  
> Setting: Any.  
> Summary: Ever wonder why genius Ed hasn’t learned to fix his own automail?  
> Disclaimer: They belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I’m just playing with them.  
> Notes: The title could describe either this silly micro-fic itself, or Ed’s idea herein. I usually can’t stand the idea of writing fics smaller than the author’s notes that precede them… but this actually wouldn’t work as well if it wasn’t just as simple and to-the-point as it is.

“Hey, Winry? …I’ve been thinking about studying automail engineering, so I can do my own repairs without having to come all the way back to Resembool.”

- _THWACK_ -

“ _Oww_ … Okay, so maybe not…”

* * *

_© 2011 Jordanna Morgan_


End file.
